The Bond Made of Fire
by Shadow Smoke
Summary: This story takes place a year after the Pain incident. The village is now rebuilt and Naruto is revered as a hero. Now after all that time Sakura begins seeing her feeling towards the blond hero. What will happen to our hero once Sakura finaly realises her feelings for Naruto are as real as ever? What will happen to Sasuke? How will Naruto react? NaruSaku story :D
1. Chapter 1

-I do not own any of the character in the coming story. This would be my first story so try and be gentle in the comments but keep in mind I accept constructive criticism. I`m a real sucker for romance so that's what my first story is gonna be about so yeah. Hope you guys enjoy.

The Bond Made of Fire

It`s been a year since Naruto stopped Pain and the village was coming along great. He was now considered the hero of the leaf with good reason. He now had the admiration he so desired since he was but a child. Everyone who used to doubt or hated him now respected and praised him. He`s determination and will to never give up got him so far that even he was having trouble believing it.

We join him now early on the training field doing he`s normal warm ups. He had let he`s hear grow and now it resembled he`s father. Well actually he looked a lot like he`s father not just by he`s hear but almost all he`s features now had a resemblance to he`s father.

Naruto`s POV

"290, 291, 292, 293…" I counted while doing push-ups as fast as I could.

Once reaching 300 I quickly jumped up from the ground and started making shadow clones. I had made like what seemed like a hundred.

"Alright all of you attack me at the same time. Don't hold back." Naruto ordered he`s clones that actually brought a smile to himself and he`s clones.

Author`s POV

The battle quickly started and blows were being delivered all around. The real Naruto was dodging and striking with great grace. He was stronger than he was a year ago. He`s shirtless from revealed the toned body that Naruto had acquired through he`s constant training. The battle still raged on but almost half the clones were now gone.

"This is boring." He said as he made hand signs and spawned what seemed to be 200 hundred clones.

"Now this is gonna be fun." He said while smiling.

The battle started once again but the intensity increased from the increased number of clones. Yet little did he know there were unnoticed eyes staring.

"Wow Naruto you really have become a fine ninja." Kakashi said to himself as he watched the battle that raged on the field.

Naruto moved like he was doing a dance with so much precision. Kakashi couldn't believe he`s eyes. The once annoying and headstrong Naruto was now the spitting image of Minato. That thought made Kakashi smile under he`s mask.

"You really are something boy." Kakashi said as he was about to leave but he saw someone approaching and decided to stay.

"This should be interesting." He said as he saw Sakura going to the spot where Naruto was.

Sakura`s POV

I was heading to the training grounds to relax but was greeted with a battle with multiple Narutos. I just saw in complete awe as I saw him fight in perfect control. He`s body was toned and he`s flowing blond hair which was a little grown moved with almost the same grace as the concentrated Naruto.

Naruto seemed to notice me and quickened he`s fighting. The last remaining clones were defeated and in front of me was Naruto drenched in sweat from he`s intense training. He walked towards me to greet me.

"Hay Sakura how`s it going?" Naruto asked with he`s almost childish yet sincere smile.

"Nothing much just wanted to come here and enjoy the breeze. But if you're training I'll come back la…" I said as I started walking away but was grabbed by Naruto.

"Don't worry Sakura I was done with my training anyways. I also need a bath cause man did I work up a sweat." Naruto said with a jokingly making me laugh.

"Well see yah." Naruto said as he started walking away. I was still stunned at seeing how strong he was.

"Alright see yah later Naruto." I said as he disappeared in the distance.

I walked to a tree that looked nice enough to lie down. I slowly got down and sat next to the tree. I took out a book and began reading to pass the day I had off the hospital.

"He really has changed a lot hasn't he?" A voice asked me taking me by surprise. The shock immediately died down when I saw it was just Kakashi sensei.

"Naruto? It`s hard to believe he`s the same Naruto. He`s grown so much and became a man to look up to." I answered admiring my blonde comrade and good friend.

"Yeah he has. Makes me so proud to have been called he`s sensei. He now has the admiration of the village that once shunned him. He`s become a beacon of hope to everyone." Kakashi said with admiration at he`s student.

"Now he is so close to complete he`s dream. I now know for sure he can reach it. He can become a Hokage." I said while standing up from the tree.

"Yeah I gotta go. I have important things to handle. Hay meet me at Ichiraku`s in an hour. I`ll treat you and Naruto just like old time." Kakashi said as he disappeared leaving behind some smoke.

"Naruto…" I said to myself in admiration as I walked away from the tree. There I noticed he had left he`s jumpsuit besides a tree in the training ground.

"Well he is still Naruto." I said with a sincere smile as I picked up he`s cloth and started walking towards he`s home.

I was walking through the village towards he`s apartment when I saw Ino. I walked up to her to say hi.

"Hay piggy what`s up?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Hay forehead I'm just delivering these flowers from the shop." She answered but then turning her gaze at my hands. She giggled a little which made me confused.

"Why are you carrying Nauto`s cloths?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"Nothing he left it on the training field. I`m just going to give it back to him." I said with a small blush across my face.

"Hmm alright forehead I`ll see you later." Ino said as she walked away from me. Thank God she didn't make a big deal out of this. She is the gossip queen.

I reached he`s door and knocked on it repeatedly but receiving no answer. I persisted for a minute before realizing he was not home. I started walking away when I felt some sort of chakara from the roof. I quickly jumped to see Naruto sitting on the roof meditating. I could see he`s body had changed and he`s eyes had some orange coloring around it.

I got up to the roof and walked towards the meditating Naruto. He`s form showed peace and he`s chakara was in a level which was not normal for anyone. What made me most curious was he`s unbroken concentration.

"Naruto." I interrupted trying to get he`s attention. He immediately opened he`s eyes and stood up. He`s back still to me he turned around for he`s eyes to meet with mine. He`s eyes were a weird shape like a toad. They quickly switched back to he`s blue eyes that resembled the sky.

"I brought you your cloths you left on the training ground baka." I said jokingly to which he smiled.

"Oh wow am I really that forgetful? Thanks Sakura-Chan." He said with a smile that could make the most sorrowful moment change to happiness.

I only managed to smile back before I remembered what Kakashi had said.

"Hay Naruto Kakashi told me that he wants us to meet him at Ichiraku for old times' sake." I said bringing out a large smile to Naruto`s face.

"I`ll meet you guys there I need to change." Naruto said as he walked by me and jumped from the roof to he`s door and went in he`s apartment.

I smiled as I jumped down and started walking towards Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto never failed to bring a smile to my face even in the worst times.

-Well that's the first chapter. Hope you liked it and thank you for reading. The next chapter will be up soon and will cover the meeting between the remnants of the old team 7. I have big plans for this story that I hope I can deliver.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Memories

Naruto`s POV

I was changing to my old jumpsuit that I had left in the training ground. "Thanks Sakura-chan." It took me a couple of minutes but I was finally finished and I was standing in front of my apartment.

I locked the door behind me and started my walk towards Ichiraku. On my way I received warm embraces from the whole village. I kept being asked for autographs and stuff of that nature which always caught me off guard. I was not used to being treated like that but I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it.

It took more time than I had expected because of the crowd but I was finally in front of Ichiraku Ramen. I could see that Kakashi and Sakura were already inside.

"Well here we go then." I said to myself as I entered my favorite restaurant in the whole village.

"Well look who decided to show up." Sakura said with a little annoyance in her voice.

"Don't blame me. The villagers kept asking for autographs and handshakes. You know I would never be late to meet with you guys on purpose." I said with my arms up trying to defend myself.

"Fame does come with its disadvantages." Kakashi said with he`s eyes closed in content.

I raised my thumb taking a seat next to Sakura. We ordered and while it came we were reminiscing the past.

"Hay you remember when we had to protect that old man from Zabuza?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"Yeah that was our first dangerous mission. Man was it tough and thanks to you I remember I mastered chakara control." I said while smiling widely. The memories of our missions together charged into my head bringing another smile to my face.

We kept talking and laughing for hours. We kept laughing at my past self. Man was I an idiot. But I was a determined idiot.

Once we ate it was already late and Kakashi left us. What we didn't think about was that he was the one treating us. He left us with the bill.

"Well now who`s gonna pay?" Sakura asked a little mad

"I guess I will." I said while I was taking out my wallet.

"No need it's on the house. You are my number 1 client and not only that but the hero of this village." The old man said with a smile on he`s face. We have grown really attached from my constant visiting. It was almost like we were family.

"Wow thanks old man." I said with pure joy and content.

"It`s getting kinda late shouldn't we be heading home." Sakura stated while pointing outside. It was already dark and it could have easily been 12:00 A.M.

"I'll walk you home Sakura-chan." I said as I stood up and helped her from her seat.

Before leaving I said thanks to the old man and complemented he`s still out of this world ramen. I was walking Sakura home and I'm glad I did. It was way too dark for it to be safe and shady characters where on every corner. We passed the old small park where kids played when Sakura stopped.

"Remember when we were kids and we used to play here?" Sakura asked looking at the swings.

"Yeah I remember nobody wanted to play with me so I was constantly on my own." I said while forming a small frown but quickly disappeared when I remembered that it was not the same anymore. I was now respected and cherished by the whole village.

"Let`s go for a swing." Sakura said as she dragged me to the swings. She was yanking my arm hard but gently at the same time. I felt small butterflies in my stomach. She sat down on one of the swings and looked at me. She smiled making it clear she wanted me to push her.

I accepted the silent request and began pushing her softly. She was giggling like if she was a little girl again. My heart skipped a beat at the sight of Sakura reliving her youth and it was cute. I couldn't hold back a smile. It was like if all the sadness in the world disappeared and it was only us two.

"Hay Naruto I'm sorry I was so mean to you when we were kids." Sakura said in an ashamed tone. I couldn't really come up with words quickly enough so she turned around.

"Naruto?" She asked looking at my surprised expression.

"It`s ok Sakura I forgave you a very long time ago. Besides how can I stay mad at you?" I said once again bringing a smile to Sakura`s face. That smile made me melt inside but I kept my cool and just smiled back.

I continued pushing her till she jumped from her seat and looked at me. Her eyes were glowing from the light of the moon and her smile was at full force. The wind made her hair wave towards the perfect position. I was paralyzed at the sight of such beauty. She got closer and closer making me almost hyperventilate. "I can beat Pain and save the village but I`m a weakling when it comes to Sakura." I said to myself in my mind as she got closer.

She was really close now and her eyes where connected to mine. All the thoughts I had disappeared instantly and I knew I was being controlled by the moment.

"Hay Naruto, Sakura what are you two doing out here so late." A voice called out from the entrance of the park ruining the moment.

We both looked at who it was. It was Kiba with he`s partner Akamaru.

"Hay Kiba we were just on a trip down memory lane why?" I asked trying to hide the nervousness in my voice.

"Nothing but it's late at night. Whatever ill meet you two another time. Let`s go Akamaru!" Kiba shouted as he ran away being followed by he`s most trusted companion.

"Yeah I should probably get you home wouldn't want your mom to worry." I said with a small smile.

"Oh… yeah we should." She answered as we started walking to her home. We didn't really talk much between the park and her house. Once at the front of her house we could see her mother watching from the window.

"Well were here. Thanks for walking me home Naruto." She said with a sincere a smile.

"No problem Sakura-chan. You ever need me you know where to find me. Good night" I said while with a smile.

"Good night you big knucklehead." Sakura said with a playful smile. She went inside and closed the door.

I could see her mother look at me for a couple of seconds before closing the blinds. "OK?" I said to myself as I started to walk to my apartment.

I could hear her mother scolding her softly because she was late. "Sorry Sakura you on your own this time." I said as I dashed home. I was already at my apartment and I quickly went to bed without putting on my pajamas. I was tired and I didn't really want to do anything else but sleep.

"Man today was great." I said to myself as I drifted off to sleep.

-Well that ends chapter 2. Hope you liked it and I accepted reviews to make my works better.


	3. Chapter 3

-Alright my friends I'm writing this to let you know that thanks to your suggestion I will change the style to a more comfortable one to read. It`ll be concentrated in third person and I will try and focus more on the emotions that circle around the characters.

Now on to the story!

Chapter 3: The Mission

Sakura was sleeping soundly in her bedroom when she heard a knock on her door. She was having trouble making sense of the situation given to she had woken up only seconds ago.

Sakura regained her composure and made her way to the door. She opened the door to reveal her mother who carried a smile.

"Morning sweetie how`d you sleep?" Sakura`s mom asked while embracing her daughter in a morning hug.

"I slept like a baby the whole night." Sakura answered with a smile.

"Oh before I forget Kakashi dropped by earlier but you were still asleep. He said to meet in the Hokage`s office in 2 hours for your new mission. He also said for you to get Naruto." Sakura`s mom said while starting to walk towards the kitchen.

"Ok then I should probably leave." Sakura said as she made her way to the door.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to go out in your underwear Sakura." Sakura`s mom said making Sakura look down only to blush madly.

"Oops be right back." Sakura said as she sprinted to her room to put on some cloths.

10 minutes later…

Sakura was walking towards Naruto`s small apartment wearing her usual pink outfit. She was walking happily down the streets still thinking of what happened last night.

Only the thought of what almost happened sent small jolt of electricity around her body. They were so close to kissing that if it hadn't been for Kiba then it would have happened.

"Am I falling for Naruto? What about Sasuke? What am I gonna do?" That was the thoughts that started plaguing her mind and brought a small frown to her face.

It wasn't long before she was in front of Naruto`s door. She began knocking but receiving no response. She knocked again but there was no change.

"He`s probably not home." She said as she started walking away till she heard a sound coming from inside. She leaned her ear to the door to make out the sound.

Once there she was mesmerized from what she heard. The tune that was being played was beautiful. It was a flute that she heard.

"Since when does Naruto play the flute?" She asked herself as she went for the handle to see if it was open.

Surprisingly it was. She thought about it a little (It WAS practically breaking in) but curiosity got the best of her and she went inside. She kept walking around he`s apartment. "He needs to clean a little." Sakura thought as she neared the door that the sound resonated from. It was he`s room.

The melody was coming from he`s room was hypnotizing. Sakura found herself completely entranced by the gentle notes coming from the flute. She was interrupted by the stop of the music.

"Come in already or are you just gonna stand there." Naruto said loudly making Sakura freeze in complete shock. "How did he know? I still didn't open he`s bedroom door and I wasn't making a noise. What do I do?" Sakura told herself softly as she slapped her face with the sudden wave of stupidity hit her for breaking in.

"Well come in already." Naruto said loudly making me tremble with embarrassment. I slowly opened the door while I thought over a million excuses as to why I had let myself in.

"Sakura? Good morning." Naruto said with a smile appearing in he`s face. He wasn't mad at all.

"I`m sorry." Sakura said as she put her head down in shame. She was trying not to look into he`s eyes in fear that he was angry.

There was silence in the room making the moment even more uncomfortable for Sakura.

The surprise she had was almost breathtaking when he raised her face up to he`s using he`s free hand.

"Don`t worry about it Sakura-chan. Just knock next time will yah." Naruto said smiling. That smile made Sakura forget about the shame and she smiled as well.

"I did but you didn't answer. Then I heard that flute. By the way when did you learn how to play it?" Sakura asked while pointing at the flute that was on Naruto`s hand.

"Well I guess I just started a couple years ago. I`m no good though but it calms me down to play once in a while." Naruto said with a sheepish smile.

"That's not true Naruto. You're a natural with that flute." Sakura said with sincerity which earned a smile from Naruto`s face.

"Thanks Sakura but now why did you break into my apartment?" Naruto asked with curiosity in he`s eyes.

"Well Kakashi told me to meet him in the Hokage`s office in 2 hours and he told me to get you." Sakura answered with a cheerful smile.

"Alright then meet you there I have to do something before that." Naruto said with a smile as he started walking outside.

"Did he just leave me talking to myself? That baka." Sakura said to herself as Naruto walked out to the streets and began walking towards the marketplace.

He was fixated on a particular store that housed the item he would need. Once in front of the store he looked up to make sure it was the right one.

Heart Stones

Naruto opened the door slowly and in the store were millions of different jewelry pieces all with their unique style. Naruto browsed through the store for an hour at least till he found one that caught my eye.

It was a beautiful necklace with a chain made of stainless steel. It held up an emerald heart surrounded on the sides with a thin layer of stainless steel. The emerald reminded Naruto of her eyes and if he didn't know any better he would have thought it was calling out to him.

"I know that look perfectly. Is this piece what you want?" A girl said and asked which (most probably the cashier)

Naruto was imagining the pink haired girl wearing that exact necklace. It looked beautiful on he`s imagination and it matched her eyes perfectly.

"It`s perfect. How much is it?" Naruto answered and asked still not splitting he`s eyes from the beautiful.

"It`s on me. The look you had on you tells she means a lot to you." The cashier said making Naruto smile greatly.

"Wow really?" Naruto asked extremely excited.

"Yeah I'm serious now let me put it in a box and we`ll be done." The cashier said taking the necklace and putting it in a small black box.

"Here now take care and come again." The cashier said with a smile.

Naruto smile immensely and walked out of the store. He couldn't believe he got one of the most beautiful pieces in the store for free. He wasn't about to question it either.

He began he`s walk towards the Hokage`s office when he looked at the time.

"Holy shit I'm so late. Sakura`s going to kill me!" Naruto screamed as he started sprinting down the street.

Minutes Later…

In the Hokage`s office stood Sakura, Kakashi and Tsunade waiting impatiently for the blondie. He was late again.

The doors to the office burst open revealing a worn out Naruto. He had run across the whole village to reach the office.

"I`m so sorry guys. I was doing something im…" He tried to say only to be interrupted by a punch to the head by Sakura.

"You kept us waiting here for half an hour. What`s your excuse now haw? Sakura said annoyed beyond comprehension.

Now how was Naruto supposed to respond? He wasn't about to tell the truth about what he was doing. It was a surprise for her birth day.

"I`m sorry Sakura but I tried. I won't give any excuses." Naruto said lowering he`s head. Sakura and Tsunade looked at the boy flabbergasted by he`s mature behavior.

The Naruto they remembered would have defended himself to the end to never admit he was wrong even if he was. But this Naruto took responsibility.

After the moment of silence Tsunade smiled at the blondie. "Wow he really has changed. He`s become a remarkable man." Said Tsunade inside her own mind.

"So why did you call us here Tsunade. Is there a mission or what?" Kakashi asked trying to stop the silence.

"Yes right. The mission is to deliver this package to the Kazekage in Suna. You must be there within a week so you will leave as quickly as you can." Tsunade explained earning a "Yes lady Hokage." From anyone but before they could leave.

"Naruto could you please stay? I need a word with you." Tsunade said stopping Naruto in he`s tracks.

"Whats up?" Naruto asked with doubt.

Everyone else was already gone and the only ones that remained were Naruto and Tsunade.

"Well this mission has more to it than a simple delivery. The Kazekage has received information on the true leader of the Akatsuki and I need you to retrieve that information." Said Tsunade which made Naruto stiffen.

"But why can't he send a pigeon with the information. Wouldn't it be quicker?" Naruto asked.

"The information is too important. If it fell into the wrong hands then there might be trouble. Just get the information to me and if you can help it do not share the true intention of the mission to your team." Tsunade said making Naruto even more nervous than before.

"Alright I will you can count on me." He said as he exited the room.

"He`s really grown hasn't he?" Tsunade said to herself as she was alone in her office.

10 Minutes later…

The team was at the village gate ready to go. They received the last briefing from Kakashi.

"So the mission is to get to Suna, give the package and return. It is a simple delivery mission which should not give much trouble but as always stay alert." Kakashi ordered gaining nods of understanding from both Naruto and Sakura.

"Alright then let's go." Kakashi said as they stated moving through the tree tops.

-That ends chapter 3. Tell me if you like the new style in the comments and also what I can do to make the story more enjoyable. In the next chapter Naruto and Sakura bond even more (fluff inbound)

-I`d like to thank Demon Naruto 117 and t0nyblu for giving me tips on how to make the story more enjoyable.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Under the stars and trees

It was getting late and the team wasn't even close to Suna yet. They still had at least half way to go. They decided it might be a good idea to set up camp.

"Alright guys were camping out today. Set everything up and let`s get this over with." Kakashi ordered to which both Naruto and Sakura nodded.

The team was busy building up tents and making a fireplace for what was left of the daylight. Once done they all gathered around the fire to have a little chat before sleeping.

"So Kakashi what's in the package?" Sakura asked pointing at the bag that Tsunade gave Kakashi to deliver to Garra.

"I don't know. I haven't opened it." Kakashi answered while looking at the bag as well.

Sakura had curiosity as to what was so important that they had to leave immediately.

"Well let`s see what`s inside." Sakura said as she stood up and moved towards the bag. Kakashi quickly grabbed the bag.

"No Sakura. Our mission wasn't to check the bag." Kakashi said scolding Sakura. Her doubt was even more now and she thought of something.

"Naruto is one of the most curious guys I know. He`ll back me up for sure." Sakura thought to herself while turning around to Naruto.

"Hay Na…" She started saying but was interrupted by Naruto with he`s hand raised in front of him.

"Before you ask yes I have curiosity but Kakashi is right. Our mission is to get that bag to Garra and if they didn't tell us in the first place then there must be a reason behind it." Naruto said making Sakura pout.

"Great day to start acting mature." Sakura said crossing her arms in front of her chest and turning around form Naruto.

"*Sigh* I`m gonna turn it in for the day. Good night you two." Naruto said as he stood up and went to he`s tent.

Sakura was still mad at him but she couldn't help but feel that she would miss the old knucklehead. He was still the same joking self but with a more mature vibe.

"Oh Naruto." Sakura said to herself lowly but not lowly enough seeing as he got the attention of Kakashi.

"What`s wrong with Naruto?" Kakashi asked earning a small blush from Sakura.

"It's nothing. I`m gonna go to sleep too Kakashi good night." Sakura said as she went to her own tent.

Left to himself all Kakashi could do was sigh. He`s day`s as there sensei were long gone and he had a wave of memories of the old Team 7. He remembered that he thought Naruto was a lost cause and almost paid no attention to him. He only cared about that snake Sasuke. "How could I have been so stupid back then?" Kakashi asked himself thinking of what he could have done differently. Maybe then Naruto and Sakura wouldn't have suffered all they did.

"Naruto, Sakura I hope you can forgive me." He said to himself as he stood up and walked to he`s tent.

2 hours later…

The campsite was quiet and the fire had died off hours ago. Nothing was heard for minutes till the opening of Naruto`s tent broke the silence.

The poor boy couldn't sleep at all. Naruto`s mind was clouded and he couldn't find the peace needed to sleep. He checked he`s bag for the flute but found he had left it in he`s home. "Damn it." Was all he could say before deciding that a walk might help him.

He started walking to nowhere in particular just looking for a way to atleast rest a little before leaving again. He kept walking till he hit a field with only one tree in the middle. He walked slowly and got under the tree.

Naruto decided that lying next to the tree and watching the stars was a good idea. He slowly laid himself next to the tree using it as base to hold he`s back. He turned he`s gaze to the stars almost immediately receiving a soothing feeling.

Back in camp another one was awaking from her slumber. The pink haired girl got out of her tent. She just had woken up so she still had the drowsiness. Once she broke out of the drowsiness she started checking on her team mates. The face she had was one of shock and worry when she found Naruto`s tent empty.

"Where is he? It`s so late. That baka I better go after him." Sakura said to herself as she started walking and exploring areas that were close by. She was about to give up hope of finding Naruto till she saw an all too familiar jumpsuit under a tree in a field. She started walking over thinking over a million ways she could scold Naruto. Once close enough Naruto noticed her presence and looked at her.

All the thoughts she had about how to scold the blondie disappeared by he`s gaze. He`s blue eyes had her entranced and the wind blowing he`s now longer blonde hair made the scene seem make believe.

"Hay Sakura-chan. What are you doing up?" Naruto asked looking into Sakura`s green eyes. He was mesmerized by them but he was able to keep he`s cool.

"I should be asking you the same thing baka." Sakura said with annoyance in her voice.

"I couldn't sleep Sakura." Naruto said closing he`s eyes and taking the breeze that blew against him.

Sakura was now entranced by the sight. She stared for a couple of minutes before composing herself.

"Mind if I join in?" Sakura asked while putting one hand on her hip teasingly.

"I don't mind at all." Naruto said while patting the floor next to him inviting her to sit.

Sakura accepted and sat right next to Naruto in the same position Naruto was. Some silence had taken hold of the situation till a cold breeze passed on top of Sakura making her tremble. Naruto noticed this and quickly became concerned.

"Are you cold? Go back to camp I`m ok here alone." Naruto said with a smile. He was genuinely worried for her well-being even if it meant destroying the moment.

"No Naruto I want to stay." Sakura answered as another gust of wind passed her making her tremble even worse than before.

Sakura was sure that if she stayed outside for long she would get sick or something. Even though if she tried there was something that was not letting her leave. She kept enduring the cold and her heart was telling her not to move a muscle.

Suddenly Sakura felt a warm embrace. It not just blocked of the cold of the night but it made her feel safe, untouchable. She stiffened temporarily before looking at what it was. Naruto had snuggled close to her in an attempt to keep her warm.

"There are you still cold Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked with a loving smile. Sakura didn't understand it but she felt so protected in Naruto`s arms and that smile made her smile.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Sakura said while resting her head on Naruto`s chest.

"Wait WHAT!? DID SHE JUST CALL ME Naruto-KUN!" Naruto asked himself in he`s mind trying to control himself. Amazingly he managed to calm down and look at Sakura. She was already fast asleep. She looked so peaceful in he`s arms that Naruto was mesmerized. He tightened he`s grip a small amount not enough to wake her up and whispered something.

"Good night Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered.

Naruto then slowly fell asleep with Sakura in he`s loving arms.

-That ends chapter 4. I know it was short but the next one will be longer. It`s just that my classes are really draining time. Thanks for reading and please leave a comment to keep me motivated.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Bond Strengthens

The night passed quiet peacefully. The two ninjas under the tree spent the entire night in each other`s embrace. The sun was finally coming out when Kakashi woke up still in the camp. He walked outside to check on he`s comrades only to receive a shock.

"Where the hells are those two?" Kakashi asked himself as he started inspecting their tents. Kakashi tried to find clues to help him find Sakura and Naruto but nothing came up.

He decided it was a good idea to start looking in the areas close to the camp. He set off in search of he`s comrades at a high speed through the trees.

Several Minutes Later…

Kakashi was about to give up hope till he saw a familiar jumpsuit at the base of a tree in a field. He started walking slowly not being able to get a clear view. He approached only to find a shocking sight.

There was Naruto lying on the ground next to the tree peacefully sleeping. That was not the surprising part. The part that left Kakashi frozen was that on he`s chest rested Sakura Haruno. She didn't just have her head on Naruto`s chest. She was cuddled up next to him as close as possible and her leg was wrapped around one of Naruto`s. The peace they both shared in their sleep was calming to everyone around which only consisted of Kakashi.

"Now there`s something you don't see every day. It`s about time to." Kakashi thought but was quickly staggered when he saw movement coming from Sakura.

"Oh shit she`s waking up. I gotta get out of here." Kakashi thought as he started sprinting back to camp. He`s speed was incredible due to the possibility of invoking Sakura`s wrath for watching them sleep.

Minutes later Sakura slowly opened her eyes. Her sight met with the sun blinding her. She slowly waited till her eyes got adjusted to the lighting. Once she began to regain her composure she noticed that she was lying beside a tree but something felt off. She looked up to see what her pillow was. She was met with a sleeping Naruto. Her face got a ferocious blush once she noticed the position she was in.

She was cuddled up to Naruto with her head resting on he`s chest. There leg was intertwined and Naruto`s hands were around Sakura in a protective embrace. She felt like she could stay there forever. The comfort she felt was otherworldly and he`s well-toned body served as a perfect pillow. She snapped out of her trance once she felt movement coming from Naruto.

Naruto slowly opened he`s eyes and did the exact same thing as Sakura waiting for he`s eyes to get accustomed to the light. Once that was done he noticed he was on the ground but when he went to get up he heard a grunt coming from he`s chest.

He slowly moved he`s sights to see what was keeping him from getting up. When he`s eyes looked down they interlocked with Sakura`s eyes. The blush that Naruto had was overwhelming once he saw Sakura rapped around him and cuddled as closely as possible.

"Shit I'm gonna get my ass handed to me." Naruto thought making mental preparations for the incoming barrage of punches. But it never came.

"Can we stay for a couple more minutes?" Sakura asked making herself comfortable on Naruto`s chest.

Naruto was speechless and stunned. There she was the girl he loved for so long laying on him willingly. He was breath taken and was tense for a couple of seconds. He finally came down and relaxed letting the moment take him. He was slowly dozing off but got interrupted.

"Uhm… Not to ruin the moment or anything but… ahhh we gotta move." Kakashi said trying to avoid eye contact with Naruto and Sakura.

The blush that Naruto had was once again back on he`s face in full force. Sakura wasn't holding up better either.

"Uhm Sakura Kakashi`s right." Naruto said to Sakura`s ear making her pout.

"Yeah but I was comfortable." Sakura said while standing up.

Naruto only smiled and got up as well. They made their way to camp slowly to start packing but Sakura was lost in thought.

"Did that just really happen? Am I falling for Naruto-kun? DID I JUST CALL HIM NARUTO-KUN!? What about Sasuke? This is so confusing." Sakura thought all the way to camp. They quickly packed and Kakashi joined them shortly after.

"Alright were gonna double time it to Suna since were late. Let`s go!" Kakashi ordered as they started sprinting to Suna.

While sprinting through the woods not much eventful happened except for the small talks between Naruto and Sakura which always made Kakashi seem out of place.

After hours of jumping through trees they reached a little town. They decided to stop to take a break. Kakashi went to get reservations in an inn, Naruto went for some food and Sakura decided to follow Naruto.

While walking through the streets of the small village Sakura was kept in deep thought. The memories of last night were making Sakura confused in her emotions.

"Why do I feel like this? Did I like it? Am I falling for that baka?"These were Sakura`s thoughts in the moment till Naruto interrupted her thoughts.

"Hay Sakura are you ok? You seem off." Naruto asked and said making Sakura shake her head out of deep thought.

"It`s ok Naruto im just tired that`s all." Sakura answered with a smile. Unfortunately Naruto knew Sakura all too well and knew she was hiding something but decided to play along.

"Alright Sakura once we get a bite to eat will head to the inn to rest." Naruto said with a smile of he`s own making Sakura smile in return.

They walked for a couple of minutes through the streets till they were in front of a restaurant making Naruto stop.

"Let`s eat here Sakura." Naruto said pointing to the entrance of the restaurant.

Sakura was once again in deep thought and was snapped out once again. She was confused but was slowly noticing her growing emotions towards the blondie.

Sakura nodded with a smile and they made their way in to the restaurant. It was a nice little place that seemed cozy for some reason. They made their way to the front desk to get there table.

"Can I please get a table for two?" Naruto asked politely.

"Of course go right ahead. There`s one over there." The cashier said pointing to an empty table.

"Alright thanks." Naruto said starting to walk towards the table with Sakura following.

They both sat on the table and almost immediately the waiter came in and gave Naruto and Sakura the menus. He then left them to make their choice.

Sakura was quiet and it made Naruto uncomfortable so he decided to do something about it.

"Hay Sakura is something the matter?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"It`s nothing really." Sakura answered hesitantly. What Naruto didn't know was that she was having a battle inside of her with her feelings. Trying to understand them is proving to be a challenge. Naruto once again picked up the dishonesty almost immediately but decided that she`ll tell him when she feels is the right time so he decided to drop it again.

"Alright then Sakura-chan." Naruto said with he`s normal cheery self.

"What will you order today?" The waiter said interrupting the conversation between Sakura and Naruto.

"I`ll take a miso ramen please." Naruto answered smiling at the waitress. "What about you Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked staring at the pink haired girl in front of him.

"I`ll take a plain curry with beans on the side." Sakura answered handing the menu to the waitress.

"I`ll be back in a minute with both your orders." The waitress said while walking away with the menus in hand.

"Hay Naruto what will you do once we reach Suna?" Sakura asked with a smile in her face.

"Complete the mission of course what else?" Naruto said and asked while having a puzzled look in he`s face.

"What I mean is that we're gonna be in Suna for a full day so my question is what are you gonna do in the mean time?" Sakura asked persisting on her question.

Naruto looked puzzled. He began to think of something but nothing came to mind. What he didn't know was that Sakura had something in mind.

"I don't know what I'm feeling for Naruto but if I spend the whole day with him I'll probably find out." Sakura thought while waiting for Naruto`s response.

Sakura was obviously in the middle of a battle with her emotions. On one side was Sasuke her childhood crush. The man who never returned even a little bit of her love and she still persisted. On the other side was the fun–loving, caring knucklehead Naruto. He would give he`s life for Sakura and even went as far as to rescue Sasuke just for her. He wanted her to be happy even if it meant he would not. The love he had for the pink kanoichi was great and Sakura still ignored it. That is until these recent days.

"I dint know but I guess I'll figure it out once were there." Naruto answered making a smile visible in he`s face.

Naruto`s smile was so contagious that Sakura had no choice but to do the same.

"Your food is here." The waitress said interrupting the conversation. She placed the plates with the foods on the table and passed something to Naruto. Naruto looked at the item and looked back at the waitress. He received a wink and the waitress walked back to the kitchen.

The item was a small piece of paper that said: "You're cute. Wanna go out after I finish my shift?"

Naruto was open mouth but closed it quickly and began laughing. Sakura caught this and proceeded to find out what had happened.

"Keep it down you baka. What`s so funny?" Sakura asked annoyed by Naruto`s uncontrollable laughter.

"Here." Naruto said handing Sakura the paper. She looked at and read what it said. Once done she felt something inside of her that she never felt before. She couldn't explain it was like anger but stronger.

"What?" Sakura asked wide eyed. She couldn't believe that the loud mouthed idiot was being hit on by a girl. An actual girl. Though after thinking about it he did change a lot.

"So what do you think?" Sakura asked with a little sadness in her voice. Naruto couldn't pick it up.

"I don't know really. I have been getting some of those for a while now and I have no idea what to do." Naruto answered shrugging he`s arms. He wasn't really looking for a relationship with just anyone.

"*Giggles* that figures same old knuckleheaded Naruto." Sakura said with a smile in her face. Naruto reacted by laughing as well.

They began eating there food and talking about the past. They both laughed every time they came to Naruto`s old stunts. They kept having conversations and laughing till it was time to head towards the inn to rest.

"Alright Sakura it`s time to go. Let me just pay for our food." Naruto said while standing up and going to the front desk.

Sakura just stayed there watching the blond headed ninja. She had sucha fun time just talking to the guy. He was penetrating deeper into her mind and she didn't mind it much. Once Naruto came back to Sakura they walked out of the restaurant and started walking not really knowing where to go. Kakashi wasn't back yet.

"Where could that guy have gone?" Sakura asked annoyed by Kakashi`s antics.

"I have no idea." Naruto answered looking into the ground in shame of he`s old sensei.

"Sorry I`m late I got lost in the markets." A voice from behind Naruto and Sakura said sounding awfully familiar.

Naruto and Sakura quickly turned to see Kakashi standing there reading he`s book.

"So Kakashi wherewill we be staying?" Naruto asked hurrying to the point.

"Follow me." Kakashi ordered as he starts sprinting with Naruto and Sakura following closely.

They kept at it till they reached the front of a small inn. They made their way to the rooms that Kakashi had rented.

"Uhm Kakashi… theirs only two rooms." Naruto said looking confused as to the lack of rooms.'

"Oh that's simply because their arnet any other rooms available so you and Sakura are sharing." Kakashi said making Sakura blush and Naruto sweat.

"Well I have to get my sleep. Goodbye." Kakashi said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving a shocked Naruto and blushing Sakura.

In he`s room Kakashi couldn't help but giggle at what he did.

Naruto and Sakura both entered the room and got another surprise that depending on the person could make matters worse or better. There was only one bed.

Naruto moved towards the couch and laid in it. "There Sakura you can take the bed I'm ok here." Naruto said with a smile. He`s eyes showed the innocence of a child but the bravery and strength of a war veteran.

Sakura walked to the bed and jumped on it. She could feel the fabrics relax every muscle in her body and she was falling asleep rather quickly. She then noticed she had forgotten the lights. Naruto seeing as she was standing up he stood up instead.

"Don't worry I got it." Naruto said as he walked to the switch and turned off the lights in the room. Everything was dark and the only think that could be seen was some of the light form outside that escaped the blinds. Naruto got on the couch and lay on top of it once again.

2 Hours Later…

Sakura was about to fall asleep again before hearing a grunt coming from the couch. Her eyes were already accustomed to the dark so she could see Naruto struggling to find comfort in the couch.

She started feeling bad for taking the bed. Even if he was the one who offered it still felt wrong. She got up and walked towards the squirming blondie and patted he`s arm.

"Hay Naruto are you up?" Sakura whispered making Naruto open he`s eyes in surprise.

"Yeah what`s wrong?" Naruto asked sitting on the couch.

"Come sleep in the bed I can't stand you sleeping like that." Sakura said making Naruto almost explode with blush.

"Sakura I can't do that." Naruto said innocently.

"Oh come on before I change my mind you baka." Sakura said while walking towards the bed and jumped on it.

Naruto got up slowly and walked to the edge of the bed. He got on it slowly making Sakura smile. She always won didn't she?

Naruto moved to the corner and was soon asleep. Sakura could hear he`s breathing finally calm from the nerves. Just the sound of he`s breathing near her made her feel safe and secure. She started drowsing off but not before saying one last thing to the blond shinobi.

"Good night Naruto-kun."

-And another chapter finishes. I am so sorry it took so long. I had 3 test and 2 projects to complete and my time was short. Hope you like it and review it helps me get motivated.

P.S: Forgive me for any typos I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as possible because it took so long.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Made it to Suna

It was early in the morning when Sakura woke up. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself in the room they had rented for the night. Her memory came back to the fact that she was sleeping in the same room as Naruto.

She quickly switched her gaze to the last known location of the blondie. He was supposed to be in the corner of the bed but he wasn't. She slowly acquired her bearings and heard the water running. Naruto was taking a bath.

To say the truth Sakura was a little let down. She still remembered that night in the field and it still brought her a smile. She didn't fully understand it yet but something seemed right about Naruto.

Her stream of thought was interrupted by Naruto exciting the bathroom in only he`s towel. He`s soaking chest was completely visible and he`s wet hair made the scene even more amusing for Sakura. She was blushing madly at the sight of Naruto. He couldn't see what was going on because of he`s hair. Sakura used this moment to try and control her blush and stand from her bed.

Once Naruto moved he`s hair out of he`s vision he was greeted by Sakura. Naruto only smiled at the beauty.

"Good morning Sakura-chan. Sleep well?" Naruto greeted and asked with a smile plastered on he`s face. He mostly had a smile so it wasn't strange.

"Good morning Naruto-kun. I slept fine like a baby actually." Sakura answered with a smile of her own. She didn't notice the added kun in the end of he`s name

"Alright then we should get ready to move out." Naruto said exciting the room to give Sakura her privacy.

Sakura was still thinking about the whole situation. She was starting to develop feeling but still couldn't understand them. What about Sasuke? Sakura`s mind was a mess.

She broke out of thinking when she noticed she had to get ready to leave. She quickly packed her things and walked out of the room to be greeted by Kakashi and Naruto.

"Now that were all here we`ll be leaving to Suna. We`ll be there by nightfall so prepare to double time it." Kakashi ordered receiving nods form Naruto and Sakura. In a matter of seconds they were sprinting through the road.

Hours Later…

They reached Suna at nightfall just as Kakashi said. They were tired and walked towards the gates. They were immediately stopped by two shinobi who could only be the guards.

"State your business." The guards ordered getting into a combat stance. Their actions caught Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi of guard.

"We are here on a mission. We are under direct orders of the Hokage and the Kazekage." Kakashi answered with he`s regular expression.

"I need some proof of what you're saying is true." One of the guards said looking at Kakashi with a glare.

Before any of them had time to respond a familiar voice sounded from behind the two guards.

"That won't be necessary stand down. Hay Naruto it`s been a while." Garra ordered and said looking towards Naruto. He had a smile on he`s face which seemed off coming from Garra. He was obviously happy.

"Garra! How have you been old friend?" Naruto greeted while shaking Garra`s hand. They hadent seen each other in years.

"Not much has changed but we`ll have to leave this for later. Right now follow me to my office to complete the mission." Garra said as he started walking towards he`s office. Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi followed the young Kazekage to he`s office.

In Garra`s office minutes later…

"So you have a package you were supposed to deliver?" Garra said extending he`s hands towards Kakashi.

Kakashi handed the parcel over to Garra and bowed respectfully at the Kazekage.

"Consider this mission complete. You are dismissed. Naruto if you could stay I would like to have a word with you." Garra says dismissing Sakura and Kakashi. They left shortly after but Sakura was hesitant.

"So Naruto I`m sure you know of why you're here." Garra said standing from he`s chair.

"Yes it`s because of the Akatsuki leader right?" Naruto asked with a serious expression. He despised that organization to he`s core.

"Yes and their leader. Turns out it is a guy called Madara Uchiha." Garra said making Naruto flinch with the mentioning of that last name.

"But I thought Sasuke was the last Uchiha left." Naruto said confused.

"Turned out he`s not and to make matters worse he used to be the leader of the Uchihas." Garra said with he`s regular monotone voice.

"Naruto was now completely shocked. It was not possible for a man he`s age to be alive at this time. The more he thought about it the more confusing it got.

"I'm not done yet Naruto. Turns out that Sasuke Uchiha has joined up with the Akatsuki as well." Garra said.

Naruto was now furious. He didn't know how to react to all the information that he had received in a span of a few minutes. To make matters worse just the mention of Sasuke`s name made Naruto angry. He used to be he`s best friend but he had hurt all of them. He almost killed Sakura and that made him angrier. He thought he could bring him back but it was a foolish goal. Still how would Sakura react to this?

Naruto just starred at the ground with a lot to think about. He wasn't sure what to do but he`s thoughts were interrupted by Garra.

"Hay Naruto now that business is out of the way how about a little spar?" Garra asked with a smile that seemed out of place for the Kazekage.

"Sure whenever you're ready." Naruto answered with a smile of he`s own. He was dying to fight again and Garra couldn't have been a better choice.

Meet me tomorrow in the arena. We`ll settle things there." Garra said walking out of he`s office leaving and extremely excited Naruto.

Minutes Later…

Naruto was wondering around the quiet streets of Suna with no clear purpose. He hoped he`d find Kakashi and Sakura soon but it was late so it was unlikely.

"What am I gonna do?" Questioned Naruto in he`s mind. "Kakashi most probably already found a place to rest but Naruto stayed with Garra a little longer catching up.

He walked quietly through the silent village. It was late so not many people were out and it made the streets awfully quiet.

With Sakura…

She was sitting in her bed in the hotel room worried. Though Naruto was a fully grown man and a splendid ninja Sakura still worried for him like he was a kid. What she didn't understand was that she was worried even more now. She was unable to sleep.

"Where are you Naruto-kun." She said with a sigh not noticing the "kun" added to he`s name.

She slowly walked towards the window to make a final attempt to see Naruto. What she saw made her smile and run out of her room in a hurry.

Naruto was walking through the streets in front of little hotel. He didn't really pay much mind to it before he heard a shout for he`s name. The voice was familiar and he turned around in a hurry.

Sakura was running towards the surprised ninja. Naruto was actually starting to think he was going to have to sleep in a bench.

Sakura tackled the blondie and embraced him in a hug.

"Where the hell were you? I was worried you baka." Sakura said pushing her head against he`s chest.

Naruto to say the least was stuned by her sudden action. How was he supposed to react?

"I`m fine Sakura Garra and I were just catching up." Naruto said hugging Sakura back.

Once Sakura regained her composure she had realized what she had done. She pulled away with a small blush on her face.

"Well uhm I'll show you to your room ok." Sakura said embarrassed. She didn't know what made her lose her cool when she saw Naruto.

Naruto nodded and they walked in to the hotel. Natuto was having a much harder time trying to decipher what just happened. Bck then if he hugged her he`d get a solid hit to the head but now. What is going on with Sakura-chan.

They reached Naruto`s room and he quickly entered but got grabbed by Sakura before he could go in.

"Good night Naruto-kun." Sakura said with her eyes locked on he`s. Naruto almost melted from her sight.

"Good night Sakura-chan." He said as he entered he`s room.

Sakuras tarted walking to her room still thinking about what was happening to her head.

"Naruto…" Sakura said like a whisper as she entered her room.

Kakashi was in the shadows watching the whole ordeal unfold. He sighed in defeat when nothing happened.

"When is she going to get it through her thick skull?" Kakashi asked himself as he went to he`s respective room.

-That ends chapter 6. Again I apologize for the delay but I'll try my hardest to give you chapters sooner. I also apologize for my mishaps in writing. I am writing them in a hurry. Next chapter: Naruto vs. Garra.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Battle

It was a peaceful morning in Suna and the streets were starting to once again come back to life. The sun was piercing through the blinds of a room that belonged to our pink haired girl Sakura Haruno. As the sun rays hit her delicate and beautiful face her eyes started opening slowly. Once up she sat on her bed and relaxed for a minute. She had a whole day in Suna to enjoy but she knew what she was going to do.

"I`m gonna go get Naruto." Sakura said as she stood up and went to take a shower. She then got clothed with her usual wears and exited the room in direction of Naruto`s room. She quickly reached the door and knocked on it.

Minutes went by and she still hadn't received an answer. She came to the conclusion he was still deep in sleep. She knocked harder to see if it woke up the lazy blondie. Still with no answer Sakura was now starting to get annoyed. Her eye twitched as her anger grew.

"Naruto wake up!" Sakura screamed with all her strength. She woke up everyone in the inn but still no response from Naruto.

"That`s it." She said as she channeled chakara to her fist and punched the door with all her strength.

The door didn't stand a chance as it was destroyed by the hit. She looked to he`s bed only to notice he wasn't there. She checked the rest of the room looking for Naruto but with no avail.

"Where could that knucklehead be?" Sakura asked herself starring at the empty room for any clue where he could be.

"Isn't it a little bit too early to go on a monstrous rampage Sakura?" Kakashi asked as he lay against the door. Her scream that Sakura gave made Kakashi jump from he`s bed.

"Well Naruto`s not in he`s room so where could he be?" Sakura asked completely forgetting the greetings. She was worried for Naruto but didn't understand why so much just yet.

"Well screaming at an empty room isn't gonna help so why don't we go look for him." Kakashi stated and recommended with he`s regular unfeeling tone.

Sakura nodded her head and set out to look for Naruto.

Minutes later…

Kakashi and Sakura were wandering around the village till some commotion got their attention. They turned around to find one of the villagers screaming something with excitement.

"Our Kazekage will be fighting the hero of the Leaf in one hour in the stadium." The villager screamed over and over making Sakura and Kakashi sweat.

"You don't think he?" Kakashi asked paralyzed by the news.

"Yeah I do." Sakura stated as she went full speed to the stadium.

With Naruto and Garra…

Both ninja stared down at each other from opposite sides of the stadium. The ground was pure sand so Garra had the advantage. Not like Naruto cared. The stands around the field were already crowded with people ready to see a fight for the ages. It didn't take to lonmg for Sakura and Kakashi to arrive.

"So Naruto you ready to fight." Garra said in he`s normal tone. Though he`s smile said that he was excited to fight.

"Always am Garra, just remember I won't take it easy on you." Naruto said getting in a fighting stance.

"Wasn't counting on it let`s go!" Garra said as he sent a wave of sand in Naruto`s direction.

Naruto jumped over the sand with ease. While Naruto was still in the air a sand hand came towards him. He made a spiraling ball of chakara in he`s hand and hit the hand with it making it disperse.

Naruto then threw a couple of kunais at Garra. They were easily blocked by Garra`s sand. What shocked everyone was that Naruto in a flash of yellow light appeared right infront of Garra and he`s sand. The kunais were he`s fathers special kunais and he leanred the jutsu that made he`s father a legend. He then made another rasengan and hit the sand successfully dispersing it and almost getting Garra.

In a split second Garra turned to sand and fell to the ground. Knowing it was a trap Naruto jumped back. Spikes came from the ground he was about to land. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto shouted as a clone appeared and pushed him away from the spikes. Naruto landed gracefully and Garra came out of the spikes.

"Well this is going to be very interesting." Garra said with an een larger smile. He was obviously enjoying this.

Kakashi was watching from the stand with he`s mouth almost on the floor. He couldn't believe how much Naruto had progressed.

Sakura was just as Kakashi was at Naruto`s display. She was looking completely concentrated on the fight. "Good luck Naruto-kun."

"How many new tricks did you learn?" Garra asked with a fire in he`s eyes that Garra hadn't had in years.

"A couple." Naruto said simply as he started making a rasengan.

He pointed the rasengan towards Garra. Garra was confused because it was a close range attack.'

"Wind Style: Rasenbullet!" Naruto screamed as the rasengan blasted from he`s hand in Garra`s direction. Garra`s eyes went wide as he saw that it was too quick to dodge. He quickly made a dome of sand to protect him.

The rasenbullet hit and destroyed the sand barrier with ease but Garra had a plan. He made a clone of sand and made substitution in the last second. Once the sand that the attack had arisen calmed down they were both starring at each other once again.

"Nice attack." Garra said simply praising he`s oldest friend.

Naruto smiled as he once again got into a combat stance. The fight was nowhere close to over. The crowd was hype beyond normality. The screams and cheers could be heard around the whole village.

Garra sent a sand spear in Naruto`s direction. Naruto dodged easily but was surprised to see a seal that could only mean an explosion was coming. The spear exploded and Naruto was caught in it.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed with all her strength when she saw the explosion.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan still here." Naruto screamed far away from the explosion. One of the kunais he threw before were still in the ground and he decided to use it.

"This is going to be tough." Garra says as he saw that he`s attack was of no effect.

"My turn. Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!" Naruto shouted as he made he`s rasenshuriken in he`s hand. He threw it towards Garra for him to simply dodge it. What surprised Garra was that the attack followed him. Naruto had planted chakara strings to control its movement.

"Sand Tsunami!" Garra shouted as he sent a huge amount of sand towards the rasenshuriken. It stopped the jutsu but it provided Naruto enough time to prepare another rasengan. The only thing was that there were multiple Narutos with multiple rasengan.

"Wind Style: Rasenbullet Barrage!" Naruto screamed as he and he`s clones shot the rasenbullets towards Garra. There were 6 high speed projectiles closing in on the Kasekage.

"Ultimate Sand Wall!" Garra shouted as a wall of sand rose from the ground. It successfully blocked the rasenbullets.

Once done the wall came down showing Naruto looking at Garra with a huge smile.

"You really are something else Naruto." Garra said praising Naruto.

"I haven't fought like this in so long. You are an amazing fighter Garra." Naruto said with he`s thumb up.

"This isn't over yet Naruto. Sand Spikes!" Garra shouted as spikes started appearing under Naruto.

Naruto jumped once again and ran through hand signs. "Wind Style: Slicing Winds!" Naruto shouted sending a strong wind towards Garra.

Garra didn't think much of it till the he felt piercing blades cutting he`s skin. He immediately made a dome of sand to protect him from the dangerous winds.

"Check Mate." Garra heard from behind him. Turns out on of the blades that Naruto through at Garra was on the floor behind him and he used it to teleport behind the Kazekage.

Garra had a kunai to he`s neck and knew he was defeated. He let the sand return to the ground and raised he`s hand.

"I lose, you win Naruto." Garra said simply earning gasp from all the spectators. Finally broken out of their surprised state the crowd started cheering and chanting Naruto`s name.

"Good job Naruto." Garra said extending he`s hand at he`s old friend. He hadn't had a fight like that in years and he enjoyed every second of it.

"You were great to Garra. I can`t wait for the next time." Naruto said shaking Garra`s hand with a smile.

"Wow…" Was all that Kakashi could muster. He was surprised beyond believe at Naruto`s growth.

That ends this chapter. Hope you liked it and it was my first fight scene so be sure to point out any errors so I can correct them for the future.

Next Chapter: The Reunion of Brothers

(For those who can`t understand the name Sasuke will appear in the next chapter.)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Reunion of Brothers

"It was nice having you here. Feel free to drop by anytime." Garra said departing Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi

"You can be sure of that. I still want that rematch." Naruto said with a smile.

Naruto then extended his hand to which Garra accepted. It had to be seen to believe but for a minute a smile as big as Naruto`s could be seen on Garra`s face.

Hours Later…

Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi were speeding towards Konoha at full speed. They had completed the mission with no problems at all and they were happy for that.

Sakura was still thinking about the feelings she had inside. One part of her still care a little about that snake Sasuke and the other was completely mesmerized by Naruto.

'What am I gonna do?' Sakura thought over and over in her mind. The choice was almost obvious but loving someone for so long does things to your mind. Her thought were quickly shattered as she heard a scream from the blonde ninja.

"Watch out Sakura!"

She jumped back and a couple of kunais hit the branch she was standing on. She reached the floor and almost instantly Kakashi and Naruto were next to her with kunais in a defensive position.

"Well hello there dope. Long time no see." A voice from the trees said sounding awfully familiar.

"Sasuke." Naruto said qritting he`s teeth in furry. Naruto was obviously in a rage at the appearance of Sasuke.

"Oh what`s the matter dope no love for you old friend?" Sasuke said in a mocking tone making Naruto even more furious.

"You lost my respect and friendship a long time ago you snake. Come down here so I can drag your sorry ass back to the leaf to have Tsunade throw you in jail." Naruto said he`s anger turning to disgust.

"Sasuke please stop this. Just come with us please." Sakura said making Naruto disappointed. He didn't show it though.

"You're still trying? What a joke. Even that idiot friend of yours was able to see the truth but you're still as blind as ever." Sasuke said as he jumped to the ground.

"Hay guys stay out of this. I`ll handle this." Naruto said as he separated from Kakashi and Sakura.

They both got into a fighting stance waiting for the other to make a move.

Sasuke started making hand signs. "Fire Style: Fire turret jutsu!" Sasuke screamed as a stream of fire came from he`s mouth.

"Wind Style: Protective Winds!" Naruto shouted as he was engulfed in a circular shield of high speed winds successfully warding off Sasuke`s attack.

Once the attack dissipated both ninja ran towards each other. They met in the middle with punches that send a small shockwave. They got into a taijutsu match with neither having an advantage.

They quickly jumped back and got into a fighting stance once again

"That`s it I'm tired of this bull shit!" Naruto screamed as he disappeared from sight surprising Sasuke and he`s team. He suddenly reappeared behind Sasuke and kicked him pushing him towards a tree.

Once he hit the tree Naruto once again disappeared and appeared right in front of Sasuke. He then grabbed him by the neck and pushed him against the tree.

Naruto was in a new level of rage. He wanted everything to end and killing Sasuke would do just that. Or so he thought.

"Good bye you slithering snake." Naruto said as he prepared he`s kunai right on top of Sasuke`s heart. He was about to push he`s kunai until he heard a scream.

"Stop!" Sakura screamed with all her strength. Naruto was pondering whether to hear her or kill Sasuke.

'I can do this to Sakura-chan.' Naruto thought as he released Sasuke dropping him on the floor. He began walking away and got next to Kakashi.

Sasuke was in a rage. 'I got saved by that pink-haired bitch. How can I let this happen? How did he surpass me so greatly? She will pay for interfering' Sasuke thought as he started making a chidori and placing he`s killer sights on Sakura.

Sasuke then sprinted towards Sakura with the intention of killing her. Naruto noticed this but didn't have time to get to her. The only thought in he`s mind was doing something.

He threw something at Kakashi. "Keep it safe ok. You`ll know what it is." Naruto said as he ran full speed towards Sakura.

Sakura noticed too late and didn't have a chance to dodge. She closed her eyes and waited for her impending fate.

Suddenly all that could be heard was the sound of lightning tearing through flesh. Blood gashed out and the smell of burnt fleshed could be smelled.

Sakura not feeling the pane but hearing the impact slowly opened her eyes. The sight made her wish the strike had hit her. In front of her was Naruto with he`s backed turned to her. What made her hyperventilate was the hand that was pierced through he`s chest.

Blood was running from the hole. Naruto was pierced through the chest with Sasuke`s chidori.

"N-Na-Narutoooo!" Sakura screamed in horror at the sight. Her tears were already coming down like rivers and she was trembling.

Sasuke then removed he`s hand from Naruto`s chest. "Idiot. She didn't deserve you getting in the way." Sasuke said as he turned and disappeared.

Naruto fell to the ground and Sakura ran to him. She turned him around to look into he`s eyes and she was horrified at what she saw.

The life that he`s eyes once had was leaving him. He`s mouth was gushing out blood. He had blood everywhere.

Sakura was crying out loud now. She was screaming with all her strength.

"S-S-Sakura…p-please don't cry." Naruto managed to say. He wiped away some of Sakura`s tears with the remaining strength he had.

"Please don't leave me. I need you. Please… NARUTO!" She screamed as more tears came from her eyes.

Naruto also had a small tear in he`s eye as well. He could feel that he didn't have much time.

"S-S-Sakura I l-l…" He said before closing he`s eyes and loosing consciences. He didn't even finish he`s sentence.

"Naruto please… Naruto… NARUTOOOOO!" Sakura screamed once again.

"Sakura get yourself together. We can safe him if we hurry back to the leaf. Let`s move NOW!" Kakashi said grabbing Naruto and sprinting with all he`s strength to the leaf. Sakura was right behind him.

1 Hour later…

Kakashi and Sakura made it to the village and quickly ran towards the hospital. They busted through the doors of the hospital Sakura screaming for a bed. Once he was carried to a room she was trembling. Naruto`s blood was all over her from the force of the chidori.

Tsunade also busted through the doors of the hospital. "Where is he?!" She yelled with all her strength. Visible worry was in her face as she heard the news of the one she considered a son was impaled through the chest.

She reached Naruto`s room and quickly started healing he`s wound. What pained Sakura was that Tsunade`s expression went from worry to shock. This was not good.

She stopped and turned around towards Sakura. Her eyes were full of anger and her voice had the same feeling.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked Sakura. Tsunade`s fist were clenched tightly. She knew the injuries came from a chidori.

"It was S-S-Sasuke-kun, he…" Sakura started before being interrupted by Tsunade.

"How dare you refer to him as kun? Can`t you see what he did to Naruto. The one who stayed by your side and did everything in he`s power to keep you happy and safe." Tsunade screamed with rage.

"Hokage-sama." Kakashi tried to intervine but was shushed by Tsunade`s death glare.

"No Kakashi she has to hear this. How could she be so ignorant?" Tsunade said with pure rage.

"I`m sorry." Sakura only said with tears coming from her eyes. "I`m SORRY!" She screamed with all her strength as her legs gave out and she kneeled against the wall.

Tsunade`s anger subsided at the sight of Sakura in agonizing sadness.

"He`s condition is critical. We don't know if he`ll make it. All we can do is hope." Tsunade said with tears in her eyes.

"I can't see him like this. Kakashi I must go." Tsunade said receiving a nod of understanding from Kakashi. She walked outside and left the hospital.

Sakura just continued crying kneeling on the floor. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Kakashi with sadness in he`s visibe eye.

"I must go as well Sakura. Good bye." Kakashi said as he also walked out of the hospital.

Sakura managed the strength to stand and walk to the seat next to Naruto`s bed. Seeing him like this made her cry even more. She moved her hand to he`s and took it in hers.

"I`m sorry." She said lowly. She stayed with him the rest of the day before falling asleep on the seat.

Chapter 8 complete. Don't worry that blonde headed basterd won't die just yet. He still got a lot to do in this story. Next chapter will be even more sad stuff, just warning you. Reviews give me strength. Review please.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Afraid of being to late

It was early in the morning the day after. Sakura woke up slowly to find herself in a hospital room. She composed herself only to see a horrifying view. Naruto was motionless in the bed with blood all over he`s body. Tubes were running from he`s body and he`s heartbeat which was weak was being monitored by a machine.

Sakura started crying once again to the sight and remembering what had happened on their way back from Suna. Her own stupidity had cost Naruto so much pain.

"I`m so sorry Naruto-kun. Please don't leave. I need you." Sakura said to an unconscious Naruto. Even though she knew he could not hear her pleas she still tried.

The door slowly opened to Kakashi sensei coming to visit he`s old student. He had eyes of sorrow that most of the time showed no emotion at all. Once he laid he`s eyes on the motionless body of Naruto he stayed paralyzed. He`s chest had a hole in the middle.

"Kakashi you came to visit Naruto?" Sakura asked with tears rolling down her face. Kakashi couldn't bear watching the once happy kunoichi destroyed like this.

"Sakura I also came here to say happy birthday." He said faking a smile. He took a package out of a scroll he has and handed it to Sakura.

She opened it and found a pair of gloves she wanted for a long time. At any other time she would be over-joyed at receiving them but today wasn't the case.

"Thanks Kakashi. I love them." Sakura said faking a smile. That smile didn't fool anyone and it pained Kakashi even more. He felt like he failed Naruto.

"Sakura I`m sorry for failing you two. I should have been there. I should have done something." He said as he looked towards the ground.

"There was nothing you could do Kakashi. Please don't blame it on yourself." Sakura said trying to comfort her old sensei. Didn't do much though.

Kakashi was also holding what Naruto through him at the last moment he was still able to speak. He had a note taped to it.

Dear Sakura

Happy Birthday Sakura. It`s been amazing being with you almost all my life. Ever since our first days as genins you were there. I know that I might be hard to live with at times but remember that I always keep you in the top of my mind. I never do something on wrong intent. This little present cannot show how much you truly mean to me. I wish that you live a long life filled with happiness and joy.

Love Naruto. (Or as you know me better baka.)

The words written in that card made Kakashi cringe and knew that it would pain Sakura. He had to give it to her and he was going to do it right now.

"Here Sakura this is also for you." Kakashi said as he pulled a small box from he`s pocket and handed it to Sakura.

She started reading from who it was and tears started raining over the card. She began reading the words and everything else disappeared. She was completely crying now and she broke down on the floor.

Kakashi couldn't do anything except watch as Sakura broke down in tears in front of him.

Once done reading the small card taped to the box she opened it to find a beautiful necklace with an emerald heart. Inside was a small inscription in the box.

"I love you."

Sakura couldn't help it and more tears started raining down. The poor girl took the necklace and just watched it crying on the floor. Kakashi had left now since he couldn't bear to see her like that.

She stood up slowly and walked towards Naruto`s bed. The poor boy was still unconscious on the bed. She slowly got closer to the incapacitated blondie and fell to her knees starring at the life-less features that once were full of energy and love.

"Naruto please if you can hear me. Come back to me, to us. We need you, I need you. Please… Naruto!" She pleaded softly before screaming he`s name as to call out to him. She still didn't receive any indication that Naruto was listening to her.

The door opened to Tsunade entering the room. She had come to visit him to see if there was any change in Naruto`s state. She saw Sakura kneeled next to he`s bed crying like never before.

Tsunade with a sad expression walked towards Sakura and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hay Sakura. How are you holding up?" Tsunade asked trying to keep the tears of watching Naruto in he`s state. It didn't help that Sakura was an emotional wreck either.

"It`s all my fault. He`s here because of me. I shouldn't have been so stupid. It`s my fault!" Sakura screamed clenching her fist as tight as she could. Blood started appearing where her nails had dug into her hand.

Tsunade didn't know what to say to comfort her. She got the full report from Kakashi as to what happened and knew that despite all that snake Sasuke did Sakura still pardoned him and that cost Naruto greatly.

She looked into her hand and found a necklace which had an emerald heart on it. There was a box on the floor which she picked up. She read the small card and also the inscription and she understood right then and there why she was so pained.

Tsunade then put a hand on Sakura`s shoulder and she stood up. Tsunade then embraced Sakura in a hug.

"It`ll be alright Sakura. This is Naruto were talking about. He`s gotten through worst hasn't he. That hard headed baka isn't going to die any time soon." Tsunade said trying to comfort Sakura.

"I need to tell him." Sakura only responded not breaking the hug. She was still crying but she was slowly composing herself.

"Tell him what Sakura?" Tsunade asked confused at the random words. She didn't know what to expect.

"He needs to know that I love him." Sakura said making Tsunade eyes widen. She broke the hug and looked into Sakura`s eyes. They were filled with truth. She really did love him.

"What about that snake. Didn't you love him?" Tsunade asked now serious.

"I don't care about that basterd. Naruto was with me from the start. Always encouraging me and showing me kindness and what did I do? I ignored him and always stepped on him. To me Sasuke was everything and I never realized the one who truly cared. I finally realized I love him. I just don't want it to be too late." She said breaking down to more tears with the last words of her confession.

Tsunade once again took her into a hug knowing how she felt. It was the same story as Jiraiya and her. She didn't realize her feelings before it was too late. Just the thought of those painful memories brought tears to Tsunade.

"Listen to me it`s not too late. Naruto will come back but you have to tell him. Don`t make the same mistake I did ok. Promise me that whatever you do you will tell him when he wakes up." Tsunade said with a serious yet caring voice.

"I will Tsunade. The minute he does." Sakura said with a small smile.

The moment got ruined by the heart monitors beeping at an unusual way. It was too quick for a normal heart beats.

Naruto was going into shock.

-That ends this chapter and I think it`s about high time Sakura got her head out of her a$# wouldn't you say. I`m not going to divulge nothing at all about what`s next in this story. Review please about what I could fix and I'd like to take this moment to thank you all for you likes, favorites and reviews. You have no idea how amazing I feel every time I get one of those. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Not a Good Sign

Sakura was starting to cheer up from the recent events thanks to Tsunade`s words but that quickly went downhill when the heart monitor that was keeping tabs on Naruto`s heart started beeping at a fast pace.

There was grunting and screams coming from the blondie. He was in major pain and Sakura was horrified. Tsunade rushed to he`s side and tried and find out what was causing this.

Once Tsunade came to a conclusion she was mortified. Naruto`s heart was grately damaged for two reasons. One was the strike to Naruto`s chest had pierced some arteries and the second was the jolts of electricity from the chidori. Naruto was dying right then and there and Tsunade didn't know what to do. She kept trying to heal or at least stabilize him but to no avail.

Bad went to worst when Naruto spat out blood and started to bend he`s body because of the pain. Sakura was horrified by the scene. She ran towards Naruto and started administering healing chakara as well.

The combined efforts of Tsunade and Sakura managed to stabilize the blonde headed shinobi.

"What just happened to him Tsunade?" Sakura asked with worry in her eyes.

"Sakura he`s heart is fragile. I don't know if he`ll…" She couldn't finish it. She couldn't let Sakura know that she might never have a chance to tell him what she felt.

"You don't know if he`ll what?" Sakura asked hesitantly. She knew the news was not going to be good but she had to know.

"Sakura I don't know if he`ll pull through. He`s heart is in horrible conditions. Not just that but he`s chest was ripped open." She said tears coming from her eyes. That damn story is going to repeat itself.

"No, no no no no NO! This can't be happening please! He doesn't deserve this. Not him!" Sakura was screaming franticly. She couldn't control it.

"Sakura come down this isn't easy for any of us." Tsunade said trying to bottle up her emotions. She couldn't break down in front of the unstable Sakura. It would just make matters worse.

Sakura ran next to Naruto`s bedside. She put her head on he`s chest crying and hitting the unconscious blondie.

"Don't die Naruto please." Sakura said sobbing on Naruto`s chest. Tsunade was watching but there was nothing she could do.

Tsunade left the room not being able to keep her composure any longer. She slowly walked through the halls towards the exit but stopped and lowered her head. Tears dropped from her eyes and she started sobbing lowly right then and there.

She then punched the wall to her right in a rage. She then started walking again to the exit only uttering one single phrase.

"Why him?"

The room was filled with the screams of agony from Sakura. She was crying over Naruto afraid of losing the one that has been at her side since childhood.

The door slowly opened and at the door stood a shocked Iruka. He came to visit the one person he considered a brother only to be met by a completely broken kunoichi. He slowly walked next to the bed and tears started to from in he`s eyes as well.

There on the bed laid an unmoving Naruto with a hole in he`s chest. The bandages were covered in blood and tubes ran from he`s body. He looked completely life less and if it wasn't for the machine that monitored he`s heart beat you would think he was.

"Hay there Iruka, come to visit Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked trying to compose herself.

"Yeah I heard this morning but… this is…" Iruka tried to say but he was shocked at the condition Naruto was in. He had heard it was bad but this is horrifying.

"How is he Sakura?" Iruka asked hoping to hear good news. That was destroyed when Sakura didn't look at him and started crying. He knew right then and there that Naruto was in trouble.

"Don`t worry Sakura. He`s Naruto Uzumaki. That boy has lived through hell and back. He`ll make it through I guaranty it." Iruka said with all the confidence in the world.

"Yeah he`s too hard-headed to die now." Sakura said with a small smile. She regained some of the hope she had lost thanks to Iruka.

"Well I have to get back to the academy. Lunch break is almost over and the students need a teacher. Bye Sakura." Iruka said and walked out the door leaving behind a smiling Sakura.

"I have to leave Naruto-kun. It`s my birthday. Please come back to us." Sakura said as she leaned in to kiss Naruto in the forehead. She then walked out of her room putting on the necklace Naruto bough for her birthday.

In Naruto`s mind…

Naruto stood in a familiar sewer. Knowing where he was and where he was going he started walking. He reached a room with huge gates and a seal in the middle. Inside there were red eyes looking down at Naruto.

"Yo fox! Long time no see!" Naruto yelled without fear. The fox made a frustrated grunt and got closer so he could be seen.

"What do you want kit? I was in the middle of a pleasant dream." The nine-tails said with annoyance.

"Awh now I feel bad. What was it about?" Naruto asked with a mocking tone. The fox grinned devilishly.

"I was dreaming I was destroying that pathetic excuse for a village you all home. I was also ripping you apart slowly so you could feel it all with my claws." The nine-tails responded.

"Lovely dream. I can see why you're in such a good mood." Naruto said mocking him.

"*Sigh*what do you want kit? I`m getting annoyed." The nine-tails asked.

"I just thought we could talk. For some reason I can`t wake up so here I am." Naruto explained crossing he`s arms.

"Well then that`s what you get for saving that pink-haired bitch." The nine-tails said making Naruto growl.

"Who are you calling a bitch!" Naruto screamed in rage.

"No kit not like that. A bitch is a female. I`m a fox remember." Nine-tails said making Naruto calm down.

"Ok then. Why are you so mad all the time?" Naruto asked now completely calmed down.

"Why should I tell the likes of you?" The kyubi asked curious as to why Naruto would ask that.

"Well if I knew what made you angry all the time then I could help you." Naruto answered making the kyubi`s eyes widen.

'What is wrong with this kid? He actually wants to help me. Why would he?' The Kyubi asked himself in he`s head.

"Why would you want to help me?" The nine-tails asked now confused.

"Cause were stuck together and I don't want any bad blood between us." Naruto said with he`s regular smile.

'He`s serious. This kid is something else.' The kiubi said in he`s head.

"Alright then let me tell you a story." The nine-tails said as he laid on the floor.

-That ends chapter 10. Please review to tell me how I'm doing. The next chapter will be Kurama and Naruto starting to become friends and Naruto will finally rejoin the living. How will Sakura react?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Truths revealed

We joint Naruto and the kyubi in Naruto`s mind…

"It was a day before I attacked your village. I was in the mountains with my vixen. Both of us were just relaxing under the stars not minding anything at all when a presence made itself known around us. I turned around to be greeted by a man with a mask hiding it`s face. He had a sharingan so he had to be an Uchiha." The kyubi said.

"What`s a vixen?" Naruto asked tilting he`s head to the right.

"Vixens are what you humans call wives." The kyubi answered staring at Naruto.

"What`s her name?" Naruto asked surprised at the thought of the nine-tails having a wife.

"Her name was Karina. She was a demon fox just like me but not nearly as strong." The kyubi answered with sadness in he`s voice. Naruto didn't want to pry.

"Alright then continue." Naruto said waving he`s hands for the Kyubi to continue.

"Now where was I?"

*Flash Back*

"Who are you and why are you here?" The kyubi asked getting into a defensive stance around Karina.

"I want your power. Not like you have a choice you demon." Madara said as he activated he`s sharingan.

"Amateratzu!" He yelled as Karina burst into black flames. Her howls of pain were unbearable to hear.

"No! Leave her alone!" The Kyubi ordered trying to extinguish the flames around her vixen.

"You fool now you will serve me." Madara said as he looked into the Kyubi`s eyes. Pure rage in them made Madara use all he`s strength to subdue him.

"Kurama!" Karina yelled through her screams of pain. She was burning alive and Kurama although being controlled could still see it happen.

Tears started falling from Kurama`s eyes as he saw the flames completely burn he`s vixen.

He was beyond mad. He roared and broke through Madara`s jutsu. He looked at the frightened Madara.

"I will destroy your pathetic village!" Kurama screamed with rage as he sprinted in the direction of the village.

(The rest you know what happened. Right? You did see Naruto before reading this fic right?")

*Flashback Ends*

"Now Naruto that is why I wanted to destroy that peace of shit you call a village." Kurama said greeting he`s teeth.

"I`m so sorry Kyubi." Naruto said with he`s head down. He was destroyed with Kurama`s sad tale.

"Please don't call me Kyubi no more. Call me Kurama, my true name." Kurama said making Naruto look at the fox.

Kurama was surprised to see a tear coming from Naruto`s eye. How could a human that was made to suffer so much be able to feel bad for the demon?

"Kurama not everyone in the village is a power-hungry basterd like that Madara. I don't blame you for wanting it destroyed but remember. There are families there as well and there innocent." Naruto said with not the same energy as always. He felt truly sorry for Kurama.

"You really are crying for a demon like me?" Kurama asked still not believing the fact.

"You're not a demon Kurama. Your just someone who`s been hurt beyond repair. I understand your rage." Naruto said seriously making Kurama look at him surprised.

"Naruto do you forgive me for everything?" Kurama asked looking down at the ground. It was the first time Naruto saw him give away any emotion.

"Of course I do Kurama. I don't blame you for what you did." Naruto said putting he`s thumb up towards Kurama.

Now something that would signify the end of the world happened. Kurama smiled heartily at Naruto.

Naruto felt himself leaving he`s mind and knew exactly what was happening. He was waking up.

Back in the room…

Naruto slowly opened he`s eyes. He was still in pain but managed to raise an arm. He then managed to sit down in the bed. He looked at he`s chest and to he`s surprise he was healed.

'Thanks Kurama' Naruto said in he`s mind knowing that Kurama could hear him.

The door opened to greet Tsunade. She had flowers in her hand but she dropped them in shock.

"N-Na-Naruto?" Tsunade asked to shocked and happy to speak.

"Hay baa-chan how`s it going?" Naruto asked casualy before being crushed by a powerful hug.

"You baka! You had me so worried!" Tsunade yelled gripping tightly to Naruto. Tears of happiness were rolling down her cheeks as she hugged the blondie.

Naruto returned the hug. He`s tears started appearing at the fact that someone was that worried for he`s well-being.

"Baa-chan where`s Sakura? Is she alright?" Naruto asked remembering the event. Sasuke attacked her and he needed to save her.

"She`s fine Naruto. She actually never left your side until a minute ago to go to her parents. It is her birthday." Tsunade answered making Naruto open he`s eyes wide.

He stated standing from the bed forcing he`s body to move.

"No you don't Naruto. You're still in a bad state." Tsunade said crossing her arms in protest of Naruto`s actions.

"Sorry baa-chan but I`m out." Naruto said as he flashed yellow and disappeared from the room.

"That baka. I swear!" Tsunade yelled with a smile on her face. That was the Naruto she knew and loved.

Naruto`s Apartment…

A flash of yellow appeared from inside and seconds later Naruto was in the middle of he`s apartment. He had planted a seal in he`s apartment to use he`s father`s jutsu to teleport there.

'Man that jutsu`s cool. Now I have to go meet Sakura-chan.' Naruto thought as he headed towards he`s wardrobe. He wasn't gonna visit Sakura on her birthday with he`s hospital robes. They were breezy in the most uncomfortable places.

Naruto quickly changed to he`s normal jounin outfit. He saw he`s father`s cloak and decided he wanted to pay he`s respects to he`s father. Naruto now looked like the spitting image of Minato.

He left he`s apartment and ran towards Sakura. Man was she in for a surprise.

Sakura`s home…

The Haruno family was all together talking and laughing in the living room. They had already given Sakura her gifts and wished her a happy birthday. Now they were talking about nothing in particular.

Sakura`s mom noticed the necklace on Sakura`s neck and decided that curiosity was needed.

"That necklace is beautiful Sakura. Who gave you that beautiful necklace?" Sakura`s mom asked.

"It was Naruto-kun`s gift." Sakura said growing a smile that her mom caught. Wow was she gonna enjoy this.

"What`s up with the 'kun'? I thought you found him annoying." Sakura`s mom said making Sakura blush a little.

"He`s not annoying. I was stupid to see him like that before but I won't make that mistake twice. Once he wakes up I`ll tell him how I feel." Sakura said thinking about Naruto.

"Wakes up? Is he sleeping?" Her mom asked not understanding.

"Let me explain…" Sakura started before being interrupted by knocking in the front door.

"I`ll get it." Sakura`s mom said standing up and walking to the door. She opened it and had to look up to see who the visitor was.

That blonde hair was a dead giveaway. She was shocked to see how he had grown. He had become almost a replica of he`s father. It took a couple of minutes for Sakura`s mom to compose herself.

"Wow you've changed from the last time I saw you. Come inside Sakura`s in the living room with my husband.

"Thank you Mrs. Haruno." Naruto said with a smile in he`s face. He couldn't wait for Sakura`s face when she saw him.

Sakura`s mom reached the living room. "Hay Sakura there`s someone here to see you." She said as she motioned for Naruto to enter.

He did slowly trying to look as catual as possible. "Hay Sakura-chan." Naruto said waving he`s hand.

Sakura stood paralyzed for a couple of seconds before running full throttle toards the blondie. Sakura tackled Naruto to the ground hugging him with all her strength. Tears were visible in her eyes and right now Naruto was shocked and confused to another level.

"You baka don't ever do something so stupid again!" Sakura screamed still holding Naruto in the ground.

"Sakura…" Naruto tried to say but was interrupted by Sakura.

"I thought I was gonna lose you. I didn't know what to do. I felt so alone, so worthless. Please never, ever do something so stupid again." Sakura said with tears in her eyes.

"Sakura I-I promise." Naruto simply said as he wiped away the tears in Sakura`s eyes.

They both stood up Sakura still crying of happiness from seeing him standing and with he`s trademark smile.

"Why did you attack Naruto just now?" Sakura`s dad asked confused by he`s daughter`s actions.

"Well I`ll explain…" Sakura said looking at her parents.

Hours later…

"…And that`s what happened." Sakura said leaving her parents stunned and a blushing Naruto.

"How can we ever repay you Naruto?" Sakura`s mom asked.

"It`s not necessary Mrs. Haruno. I wouldn't let anything happen to Sakura-chan as long as I breathe." Naruto said smiling and with he`s thumb up.

Sakura`s mom smile and her dad just slumped down to the couch.

"Hay Naruto can we go for a walk? I want to talk to you about something." Sakura said telling herself inside her haid that it was time. She needed to tell him what she felt

"Sure Sakura-chan." Naruto answered smiling widely towards Sakura. She couldn't help but smile at he`s antics. She knew right then and there that she did love him.

Minutes later…

Naruto and Sakura walked in silence for what seemed like forever. Sakura was still pondering how to tell him after so long. She wasn't sure how he would take it and it scared her. Naruto was asking himself why she would want a walk.

"Where are we going Sakura?" Naruto asked finally breaking the silence between the two.

"I don't know really. I guess I just want to find the right place to talk." Sakura answered.

"Well I got the perfect place then. Come with me." Naruto said grabbing her hand and running off somewhere. She blushed at the contact and followed he`s lead.

Even more minutes later…

They arrived to the top of the Fourth Hokage`s stone head. They had a grate overlook at the village but they didn't care. They were mesmerized in each other and Sakura couldn't have a more perfect place to tell Naruto what was in her heart.

"Naruto…" Sakura said turning to Naruto. They were standing looking at each other on top of the monument. '

They were locking eyes and both were mesmerized by each other`s. Sakura was having trouble putting her feelings to words at the monument.

"Naruto I just wanted to say that I-I- I Lo…" Sakura was interrupted by her lips being captured by Naruto`s.

The surprise she had kept her paralyzed for a second before melting to the passion. She kissed back with equal force. They remained like that for the longest time relishing each other`s love. The bottled up emotions were all being released into one breathtaking kiss.

They finally broke from the kiss to regain some air into their lungs. They starred at each other`s eyes knowing perfectly well what the other was feeling.

They once again locked lips and this time the intensity doubled. They were drifting off a level they didn't think possible as the kiss continued to deepen. The passion was palpable.

They might have not broken out from this one if it wasn't for a gasp coming from behind them. They turned to see Kakashi with he`s visible eye wide.

"I`m sorry if I`m interrupting anything I just… well I heard that Naruto had woken and… 'Oh why does this happen to me?' Ill uhm leave you two alone now." Kakashi said as he disappeared.

Sakura and Naruto looked at each other and laughed. They once again looked into each other`s eyes and held their hands together.

"I love you Sakura-chan."

"I love you to Naruto-kun."

Kurama was cheering Naruto from inside he`s mind screaming. "About time that kid got balls!"

-And that ends chapter 11. I`m sorry it took so long the hospital didn't want to release me early even if I wasn't hurt at all. But yeah comment how you like it (or don't) and what I can make better.


	12. Chapter 12

-I think I`m gonna end this story here guys. Hope you guys like it. Review if you want it to keep going.

-Warning Lemon: This is my first lemon so I recommend those not of age to not read this chapter. Tell me what you think and what I can make better.

Chapter 12: My First

Naruto and Sakura were locked in a ferocious make out session in Naruto`s small apartment. The night wasn't over just yet as the passion was almost palpable in the small apartment. They pushed each other against the walls breaking things in the process but both didn't care. They were too entranced in the heat of the moment. Both savoring the each other`s taste as their tongues battle for dominance.

Without realizing it they had entered Naruto`s bedroom and flopped to the bed. Naruto was on top of Sakura still not separating he`s lips from he`s pink haired beauty. The poor boy was asking himself in he`s mind of this was a dream and if it was he prayed that Kami didn't wake him. They parted to breath and looked each other in the eyes. They were radiating pure love from them.

"Sakura are you sure you want to do this? I would never force you to do something you don't want." Naruto said using all he`s will power to control he`s urges to just take her then and there.

Sakura starred in awe at the care he held for her. Even though he`s body was obviously killing him from resisting he still had the decency to ask if this is what she wanted. If there was any doubt in Sakura`s mind about her feelings they were crystal clear now.

"Yes Naruto. As long as it`s with you I`m happy." She said caressing Naruto`s cheek with her hand lovingly.

They connected once again in a kiss filled with all there built up emotions. Sakura removed Naruto`s shirt breaking the kiss and starring into he`s blue eyes. He did the same removing Sakura`s pink top revealing her black bra. Sakura blushed at being starred at and moved her arms to cover them.

Naruto leaned in and removed her hands. He then moved to her ear and whispered. "Don't be embarrassed Sakura. You're beautiful." Naruto proclaimed as he kissed her neck earning a moan from he`s pink haired lover.

"Don't you think there small?" Sakura asked with worry in her voice. She didn't have as big breast as Hinata or other girls so she didn't know what to do.

"There perfect just like their owner." Naruto said as he trailed kisses down to her breast. He removed her bra slowly. He continued down to her skirt and proceeded to remove it. He was stopped when Sakura pushed and she was on top.

"Now It`s my turn to take something off of you." Sakura said seductively as she moved down to Naruto`s pants. She slowly slid them off leaving he`s boxers only. She blushed madly as she saw the bulge that was under the boxers.

'He`s huge! How the hell is that gonna fit in me?' Sakura wondered looking slightly afraid. Naruto noticed this and smirked at her reaction.

"So you like what you see?" Naruto asked playfully. Sakura blushed increased as she slowly removed he`s boxers. Ones removed she was paralyzed by Naruto`s length. Easily a ten inch…

"Naruto may I?" Sakura asked looking dumb founded at Naruto`s rod.

"You may wa… oh Kami!" Naruto tried to ask but was interrupted by Sakura taking him into her mouth.

She bobbed her head up and down not being able to fit it completely in her mouth. She wrapped her tongue around Naruto earning pleasured grunts and moans from Naruto. That only turned her on even more as she sped up her bobbing.

"Sakura I-I can't hold it in much… oh my god! Sakura!" Naruto yelled trying not to spill himself inside Sakura`s mouth. She removed her mouth from Naruto`s rod to say something.

"Don`t worry Naruto I want you completely." Sakura said seductively as she took him completely once again.

Naruto grunted as all he`s load was poured into Sakura`s mouth. Sakura widened her eyes at the quantity that came out. 'I can't swallow all of this.' Sakura said as she parted with Naruto`s rod only for some to spill on her face. Sakura swallowed what was left inside her mouth and then proceeded to lick her lips.

That turned Naruto on like crazy. He`s erection at full force once again leaving Sakura dumb founded once again.

Naruto then proceeded to turn Sakura around so he was on top once again. He then went down and removed her skirt only leaving her black panties. He went to remove them but was stopped when Sakura held on to them. Naruto looked towards her face which was a new level of red.

"Naruto I`m scared." Sakura admitted with tears in her eyes. It was her first time and after seeing Naruto`s rod who wouldn't.

"Don`t worry Sakura. I would never hurt you in any way. If you don't want to do this it ok I understand." Naruto said starting to stand form the bed but being held by Sakura.

"Please keep going. I can handle it." Sakura said with new determination.

She then left her panties unprotected. Naruto removed them leaving her womanhood unclothed. This made Sakura blush but she controlled it.

Naruto then proceeded to kiss around Sakura`s sensitive spot making her moan. He then used he`s tongue to caress the entrance and play with her clit. This made Sakura moan in ecstasy.

Naruto`s tongue made entrance to Sakura making her scream in pleasure. 'Damn she`s sensitive. She tastes so good.' Naruto said in he`s head as he ate Sakura out.

Sakura was now screaming he`s name to the heavens as she was experiencing pleasure like never before.

She exploded into Naruto`s lips. He happily sucked the remaining juices and moved to her face.

"You taste so good Sakura-chan. Are you ready?" Naruto asked looking into Sakura`s eyes.

She was scared but determined. With a nod Naruto started entering her slowly earning a cringe of pain from Sakura. He kept entering till he reached the barrier.

"Sakura are you sure? I love you and I would never want you to do something you don't want to." Naruto said struggling with he`s own body.

"Yes Naruto I want you to be my first and only." Sakura said kissing Naruto.

He then broke through the barrier making Sakura scream in pain. Tears started coming from her eyes as the pain was unbearable.

"I`m sorry Sakura. Are you ok?" Naruto asked worried.

The pain started to leave as it was replaced by pure pleasure. "Don`t worry Naruto please move." Sakura said assuring Naruto.

He began a slow rhythm thrusting in and out making Sakura moan in pure bliss. N-Naruto this feels… incredible. Go faster." Sakura said and demanded and Naruto happily obliged.

He sped up he`s movement hitting deeper into Sakura. She was now in a new level of ecstasy. She was screaming in pure bliss. She screamed Naruto`s name over and over again making Naruto that more turned on.

"Naruto I can`t hold much more. I`m gonna blow!" Sakura screamed feeling her climax coming once again.

"Me too Sakura I can`t keep it in much longer." Naruto said also feeling he`s end coming.

"Naruto!"

"Sakura!"

They both screamed in unison as both liquids sprayed inside of them. Sakura could feel Naruto`s seed moving inside her making her cum once again.

Naruto then fell next to Sakura completely worn out. He had a huge smile on he`s face but so did Sakura.

"I love you so much Naruto-kun." Sakura said cuddling to Naruto`s bare form.

"I love you to Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he put he`s arms around Sakura. He then kissed her once again.

"Good-night." With those simple words they both succumbed to the fatigue and fell asleep.

-My first lemon ends here. Tell me what you think. Also I think I`m gonna end this story here. If you wish for me to continue tell me in the reviews. Hope you guys liked it and please tell me what I can make better for my future fics. I know it was short but I`m gonna write a full length story one day but this is my first.


	13. Chapter 13

-You people are a hungry bunch so I decided to continue this story. Maybe deal with a certain Uchiha in the process. Thank you (The Tailed Titan 72) for reminding me. Well on with the story.

-P.S Someone`s coming back later in the story.

Chapter 13: A New Day

Kakashi was walking the streets of Konoha early in the morning on way to Naruto`s apartment. Tsunade told him to get Naruto to her office for new orders. He was in front of he`s door in almost no time at all and decided to knock.

'Naruto`s probably still sleeping.' Kakashi thought to himself remembering that no matter how much he had grown he was still the same Naruto.

Sakura heard the knocks and slowly opened her eyes. Noticing she was cuddled up to Naruto a smile came to her face. Another knock broke her out of her thoughts. She stood up slowly trying not to wake Naruto up. She then noticed she was naked. She moved to get her cloths. She quickly put them on and walked to the door.

She opened it to greet the visitor. Kakashi was reading he`s book so he didn't noticed who had answered the door but thinking it was Naruto he automatically said what he had to say.

"Yo Naruto, Tsunade wants to see you. She`ll be waiting." Kakashi said without noticing that it was Sakura.

"Good morning Kakashi sensei." Sakura said making Kakashi freeze for a minute. Kakashi lowered he`s book to see that instead of Naruto it was Sakura the one who greeted him.

"Hay Sakura. What are you doing in Naruto`s apartment." Kakashi asked

"Well… uhm… nothing really so why does Tsunade need Naruto for? He just got out of the hospital not too long ago." Sakura asked a little embarrassed.

'That kid he finally got the girl eh. About time you knucklehead.' Kakashi said in he`s mind feeling proud of the blonde knucklehead.

"I don't know she didn't say. When Naruto wakes up tell him." Kakashi said about to leave.

"Tell me what?" Naruto asked still half asleep. He was awake enough to atleast put some clothes on.

"Oh. Morning Naruto. Tsunade wants to see you in her office when you can. If I were you I wouldn't keep her waiting." Kakashi said as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Morning Naruto-kun." Sakura said embracing the half-asleep Naruto in a hug. Naruto returned the embrace and smiled largely.

"Good morning Sakura-chan." Naruto responded tightening the embrace. He actually thought what had happened last night was a dream since he woke up alone in he`s room. But finding her in he`s apartment really made he`s heart skip a beat.

"Well you should probably get ready. Wouldn't want to keep lady Tsunade waiting now would you?" Sakura said releasing Naruto and looking into he`s blue eyes.

"Eh baa-chan can wait some more." Naruto said with a smirk. He then kissed Sakura which she quickly deepened.

2 Hours Later…

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT BAKA!" Tsunade shouted angry because Naruto was late.

Like if fate had a hand in it the door opened. Naruto had to duck under a bottle of sake that came shooting towards he`s head.

"Why the hell are you so late?" Tsunade asked angrily. Naruto knew he had to think of the answer carefully if he wanted to live another day.

"It was my fault Tsunade-sama." Sakura said coming from behind Naruto.

'So she finally went to him eh. About damn time she opened her eyes.' Tsunade thought calming down a little.

"Now baa-chan why`d you call me?" Naruto asked sitting in the chair in front of Tsunade`s desk.

"Well Naruto I want you to relay the information that Garra gave you." Tsunade said making Naruto relies he almost forgot about it.

"Well it turns out Pain wasn't the leader of the Akatsuki. It was an Uchiha by the name of Madara. I also learned that Sasuke joined with the Akatsuki as well.

Tsunade was stunned by the sudden realization and Sakura who was also there was also stunned.

"Are you sure that`s what you heard?" Tsunade asked trying to reassure the information.

"Yes that is true. I wish I had more but that`s as far as we got." Naruto said.

"Alright then you're dismissed. Sakura you stay I have some things to talk to you about." Tsunade said with a serious expression.

Naruto disappeared in a flash of yellow leaving Sakura and Tsunade alone in her office.

"Now Sakura I saw how you responded to the news of Sasuke being in the Akatsuki. Now I must ask you? Do you still have feelings for the Uchiha?" Tsunade asked looking serious at Sakura.

"I love Naruto-kun with all my heart Tsunade. I don't feel anything for that snake." Sakura said with determination. Tsunade smiled at her response.

"Good you're dismissed as well." Tsunade said in a much calmer tone. Sakura left sitting back in her chair. She was thinking about how she didn't tell the one who cared about her most how she truly felt.

"I`m so sorry I was so stupid. I hope wherever you are you're at peace Jiraiya" Tsunade said to the heavens hoping that he heard her.

Somewhere in Heaven...

Jiraiya was standing in the corner of a cloud with tears in he`s eyes. He heard Tsunade and wanted nothing but to hold her.

A hand grabbed he`s shoulder. "Don`t worry Jiraiya you`ll see her again someday." The man said reassuring Jiraiya.

"Thanks Minato I just wished I had more time to tell her everything." Jiraiya said wiping he`s tears and smiling.

"I`ll see you one day Tsunade-chan." Jiraiya said looking down at he`s crying love.

-Well that ends chapter 13. I know it`s short but school is drowning me in work. Keep reading at I`m gonna start writing a new fic. Hope you guys look forward for it.


	14. Chapter 14

-Important notice at the end of the chapter.

Chapter 14: No Days to Rest

Naruto and Sakura were walking down the streets of Konoha with no destination in mind. Their hands were intertwined between the fingers signaling the new relationship. Everywhere they went they received awes from the villagers and respectful bows every time they passed a shinobi.

"My eternal rival has finally returned!" A voice that both Sakura and Naruto know too well shouted from the other side of the street.

"Bushy-brows what`s up?" Naruto greeted he`s green spandex wearing rival.

"Well I wanted ask if you wanted to spa… Sakura why are you holding Naruto`s hand?" Lee asked noticing the contact between Naruto and Sakura.

"Well bushy-brows were a couple now." Naruto answered smiling.

Lee started tearing up but kept it in check. He was obviously broken down by this but then he returned to he`s normal self with a smirk plastered on he`s face.

"We shall do battle for the hand of Sakura. Meet me in the training grounds in an hour." Lee said as he sprinted in the direction of the training field leaving behind a baffled Naruto.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked paralyzed by the things that transpired just a minute ago.

"I don't know but I think he wants to fight you for me." Sakura said shocked as well.

Minutes later in the training ground…

"So Naruto are you ready to see who`s flames of youth shine brighter?" Lee asked getting into he`s fighting stance.

"Well then ain`t like I got much choice." Naruto said as he also got into a fighting stance.

Lee then sprinted towards Naruto full speed aiming to punch him in the face. Naruto dodged the blow and went to kick Lee in the stomach. Lee jumped back dodging the kick.

"Well this isn't going to be easy at all." Naruto said as he once again got into a fighting stance.

Lee then once again charged at Naruto full speed. Naruto just stood there once again waiting for Lee. Lee went to kick Naruto but he`s leg was grabbed and he was sent flying. Naruto threw a kunai to which Lee dodged without much effort.

Then a flash of light appeared and Naruto disappeared. "Boom." Naruto said as he appeared behind Lee and kicked him towards the ground. The impact created a huge crater. Naruto landed gracefully on the ground and extended he`s hand towards Lee.

"Come on Lee I was having fu…" Naruto tried to say but was interrupted by a huge explosion somewhere in the village.

Lee jumped up and both of them looked at each other and nodded.

"Sakura go to the hospital. They're going to need you." Naruto said as he disappeared in a flash of yellow.

Tsunade`s office…

A bright yellow flash appeared and out of it came Naruto. Tsunade was looking towards the village through the window. She turned around towards Naruto and with a serious face told him he`s orders.

"Naruto the village is under attack by unknown forces. I need you to go to the center where there focusing their attacks and help with the defenses." Tsunade ordered earning a nod from Naruto before he disappeared once again.

Naruto from he`s apartment sprinted towards the center putting chakara into he`s feet to go faster. He reached a small park and there were standing two people who he really didn't want to see.

One was the real leader of the organization that has been hunting him Madara Uchiha and next to him was another Uchiha who made he`s blood boil just by the sight.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he flashed in front of the two attackers. Sasuke immediately made a smirk as to Madara he`s mask was doing its purpose.

"I thought I killed you dope. How the hell did you survive my chidori?" Sasuke asked.

"I`m not holding back this time you traitor. Now you will meet your end." Naruto said as he got into a fighting stance.

"Well isn't this a nice little reunion. Sasuke I believe you can handle this right. I need to go have a chat with Tsunade." Madara said as he began to disappear. Naruto tried to go after him but was stopped by Sasuke.

"Your battle is with me Naruto. Now let`s end this!" Sasuke yelled as he also got into a fighting stance.

"Alright then let`s go!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards the Uchiha with full killing intent.

They both charged at each other kunai in hand. The met in the middle where there kunais clashed and a battle of strengths was started both trying to out match the other.

They jumped back seeing that it was having no effect. They began doing hand signs both at the same time.

"Lightning style: Lightning Spear!" Sasuke yelled as a spear formed on he`s hand and hurled it towards Naruto.

"Wind Style: Wind blades!" Naruto yelled making two swords out of pure wind. He held them in he`s hand and crossed them to block the spear. The spear pushed Naruto back but left him unharmed.

Naruto then sprinted towards him with the wind blades in he`s hand. He thrust he`s blade in an attempt to injure Sasuke but was blocked by he's own blade that was engulfed in lightning.

"You've gotten better dope but you're still no match for me." Sasuke stated with a confident smirk. They jumped back and stared at each other from both sides of the small park.

"This ends now!" Sasuke yelled as he formed the chidori in he`s hand only this time putting every ounce of power he could in it.

"Yeah guess it is isn't it? Good bye Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto said as he formed a rasengan in he`s palm but just like Sasuke he poured everything he had into this attack.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto!"

They both yelled as they ran towards each other. There attacks clashed between one another and the shockwave was felt all around the leaf. The sounds resonating from the two attacks clashing was immense that every shinobi in the vicinity came to check.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled form the sidelines.

"Sakura get out of here! This is too dangerous." Naruto yelled but was to late as Sasuke saw this as he`s opening.

He jumped form the attack and appeared from behind Sakura.

"You just saved my life and for that I thank you." Sasuke said as she stabbed Sakura through her back the sword going through her. The blood trickled down the end of the blade as Sasuke smirked.

An ear piercing yell was heard and a power that seemed to come from the deepest parts of hell was felt. Naruto was engulfed in red chakra but this time he didn't seem to be growing tails.

"Noooo!" Naruto yelled as he disappeared and reappeared in front of Sasuke. He`s fist went towards he`s chest but instead of simply hitting him he`s fist went straight through he`s chest. They both into each other's eyes and Sasuke smirked.

"Now you will feel the suffering I felt when I had something important taken from me." Sasuke said before he`s life was drained from he`s body as he fell limb to the ground.

Naruto walked towards the dying Sakura and kneeled next to her. Sakura held on to life but she was slipping.

"**Naruto there`s still a way to save her. Remember that jutsu. Use the transfer!" **Kurama yelled inside he`s head.

Naruto without hesitating put he`s hand on Sakura`s chest and began molding he`s chakara.

"Forbidden Arts: Transfer of fates!" Naruto yelled as he began glowing red. Sakura`s wound was closing slowly. After some time the light died down and Sakura opened her eyes. Naruto was kneeling there with a smile on he`s face.

"Naruto how did you… but how?" Sakura stammered but soon stopped when he`s face turned to one of sadness.

"Naruto what did you do?" Sakura asked beginning to worry.

"I`m sorry Sakura but it`s the only way I could save you. I hope you can forgive me." Naruto said as he fell to the ground.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she got up and began trying to search for the wound that had caused this.

"Why do you have a sword wound… Naruto what did you do?" Sakura asked trying to heal he`s wound but with no luck. The blade had pierced an important organ. He was going to die.

"I love you Sakura." Naruto simply said as he closed he`s eyes. He`s pulse disappeared and he`s chest stopped rising.

Sakura`s tears started cascading from her eyes. It felt like being stabbed in the heart and all she could do was scream.

"Narutooooooooooo!"

-Well that ends this chapter and don`t worry Naruto`s coming back but he`s bringing an old friend back with him. Try and guess who I bet you can (it`s too obvious)

P.S You guys want me to bring Minato back or not? Vote

-I need help please. Just keep in mind this is strictly optional. My class is low on funds and we started an Indi gogo campaign and we need help. I`m am begging for even one doller is a huge help. I thank you a million times if you actually take time to even consider it.

projects/572294/fblk


	15. Message To My Readers

Warning: This is not a chapter so it can be skipped at your will.

I would like to thank you all so much for the constant support you give me. I know that I still have some problems and my story is not perfect but thanks to all of you they continue to evolve. Now I`m gonna hold a small voting. Who would you like me to bring back? Here`s the list:

Minato

Kushina

Jiraiya (He`s coming back rather he wants to or not. I cried when he died so he`s coming back.)

Sarutobi

Zabusa

Haku

Itachi (I know he comes back in the cannon but the story line won't be the same.)

If you have someone else I forgot to mention feel free to let me know.

-Now this is completely up to you. My class is in trouble and we need help. I haven't been able to write freely because of all the activities I have to help coordinate and stuff. All my class are not really helping so getting the money is harder than I thought it would. We made an Indi gogo campaign to help us raise the money needed but it`s not going well at all. I am asking you all for help, Just a dollar will make a huge difference. I am eternally grateful if you helped or even took time to consider doing so.

This is the end of this message and I`m sorry of I got your hopes up for nothing. The next chapter will be soon I promise.


End file.
